Don't Forget
by Girlygirl24X
Summary: When Dipper finds a new girl in the woods, Mabel begins to feel left out. But is this girl all what she seems. Songfic (Re-upload)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, If you don't know I uploaded this story a couple of months ago on a different account (Girlygirl24) but I forgot my password on that account and it became harder to log in so I decided to start over and make a new account and so I deleted this story and saved it on my computer so I could re-upload it. So if you want to follow me be sure to do it on this account which is what I'll be using from now on. I'm already working on my second story which is very exciting especially since I have been having writers block for the past couple of months so thank you again for all your positive comments and I hope you enjoy this story and my upcoming stories coming soon. :) ENJOY!**

The room was quite and dark. It was around 2 in the morning and they should be asleep but they can't. At least she can't. Mabel laid there on her bed unable to sleep after today's events that took place. On the other side of the room lay there her twin brother Dipper. She knew he was still awake too. But she was too afraid to talk to him. He probably was still mad after what happened. Usually on nights like these when they couldn't' sleep they would talk or do something, especially since they did almost everything together but things were changing and not for the better but for the worst. Mabel tried to figure out when things started to change, when all the arguments started happening and the tension. It went back to the week before when they met….her


	2. Chapter 2

_2 Weeks before_

It was morning whenMabel jumped out of bed only to see Dipper still awake reading the book he found in the forest when they first moved there which had a 3 on it.

"ughhh you're still reading that book" Mabel groaned. She remembers him reading it when she fell asleep

"yeah and you'll never believe what I found" Dipper said sounding excited as he jumps out of bed and shows the page he was on to Mabel.

"It's a magic crystal" he said as he points to a shining pink crystal on the page. "It says it can grant any wish!"

"Whoa" Mabel said." I Could do anything with that crystal like an endless amount of yarn" she squealed

Dipper gave her a confused look "you would use a magic crystal that can grant you any wish to give you endless amount of yarn"?

"Well yeah then I won't have to go to the store and use money to buy some cause I'll have yarn with me to make my sweaters" Mabel said.

"Well it says here that the crystal mysteriously disappeared and it also says that it's most likely buried somewhere in the forest" Dipper said.

"Why would someone bury it"? Mabel Asked.

"I don't know maybe everyone got crazy about it and someone decided to hide it" Dipper said.

But before he could say anything else a paper fell out of the book. Dipper picked it up and started reading it when his eyes grew wide

"I don't believe it …it's a map to the crystal!" Dipper said "I've gotta go and investigate it"

"Aww today" Mabel said.

"come on" Dipper said "it's a chance of a lifetime"

"Fine" Mabel said "let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I think it's over here" Dipper said. He and Mabel went in the woods to find the magic crystal Dipper had read about in the book but he had trouble reading the map he found in the book. He kept turning around and started leading them in all sorts of directions. Eventually, Mabel got restless.

"Don't you think we should just go" she said "besides I thought you hated being in the woods"

She was right. Dipper hated being in the woods. Ever since they moved there for the summer he always got paranoid about everything and the book didn't exactly calm his nerves either.

"Look this crystal could grant any wish and is buried somewhere here" he said "Don't you want something awesome like that".

"Well of course I do" Mabel said "but what if the book is well I don't know... lying"

Dipper crossed his arms and got defensive "how is this book lying it's been right about everything so far"

"well think about it" she said "you barely found out about it today and there's not much information about it besides what if the person who wrote this book made a mistake and it doesn't even exist"

Dipper hated to admit it but she had a point. He barely had any information on it and he didn't even know if it existed.

"You're right" he said "we should probably go"

"Of course I'm always right" Mabel said jokingly "so how do we get out of these woods"?

"I think it's this way" Dipper said.

Then they started walking, but as time Mabel started to notice some of the trees looked familiar.

"um hey haven't we already went this way" she said "I think we're lost"

"pshh we're not lost" Dipper said.

"Really" Mabel said "then what's taking so long" she said with a little smile.

Dipper couldn't take it anymore "alright were lost" he confessed.

"I knew it" Mabel said. "Happy" Dipper said. But then Mabel got an idea. "Well don't worry all we have to do is climb that tree and we'll be able to see where we are"

She said as she pointed to the tallest tree in the forest.

Dipper gulped, he always had a fear of heights and was afraid he would fall. But before he could say anything he noticed Mabel had already started climbing the tree.

"Hey" Dipper said "What are you doing"

Climbing the tree" Mabel said "Hey what's that" She said pointing "It looks like a river" They both started walking towards it and sure enough it was a river. As they got closer they noticed the water looked like it was moving pretty rough and fast, they were surprised because they never noticed it before. Then as they got closer they heard someone behind them say

"Be Careful it leads to a waterfall" They both turned to see a girl there "Sorry if I scared you" She said "I was just walking around and you guys looked lost...Hi I'm Sarah"

She said. "

Oh hi" Dipper said Mabel noticed he sounded nervous but not the way he usually is he seemed different "um my name is Dipper and that's my sister Mabel". "Hi" Sarah said "Do you guys come here a lot"

"Not really" Dipper said "we just moved here and we're only here for the summer" Mabel kept noticing that he was stuttering every time he spoke

"Well I know this is weird but why don't we hang out tomorrow and I'll show you around" That's when Mabel realized it. Dipper had a crush on Sarah and she was asking him out!

Before he could say anything Mabel quickly chimed in

"Yes he would love to hang out tomorrow"

"What" Dipper said but then he went along with it "Um sure"

"Great" Sarah said "Let's me in front of the woods tomorrow at noon oh by the way" She said the way out is that way" pointing to the right and then she left.

"Why did you do that I barely now who she is" Dipper said pacing around and freaking out over what just happened.

"Oh come on you so like her I could tell by the way you acted around her" Mabel said. Dipper thought about it when they eventually found there way out of the woods. He was nervous about tomorrow...


	4. Chapter 4

Dipper stood out in front of the woods waiting. Yesterday, he and Mabel were in the woods when they met a girl named Sarah came when Mabel suddenly made an arangements for them to go on a date. Mabel said she did it because she saw that they liked each other but Dipper didn't see it. He kept thinking about what happnded and how Sarah looked like with her brown hair and everything, was Mabel right. When suddenly he was snapped out of his daydreams.

"Hey" Sarah Said "Are you ready to go"

"uh sure" Dipper said. Then they started walking in the woods.

"So listen I wanted to say Im sorry" Sarah said.

"Why" Dipper said.

"I guess I felt bad that I rushed everything and asked you out on a date and I barely know you and you don't know me" She said "I guess it's because well I think you're cute" Dipper Blushed but he hoped she wouldn't notice, no girl had ever said that to him before. They were walking when Sarah suddenly stopped in front of a tree

"Here we are" She said "let's go and then she started climbing the tree

"uh. What are you doing" Dipper asked.

"I thought that we can hang out here on top of the tree" She said "why are you afraid of heights"?

Dipper really wanted to impress her so he lied "no way, I love climbing trees" he said. "cool, let's go" She said as she started climbing it.

Dipper first tried finding a secure spot for his foot and then started climbing it. He tried keeping his eyes closed as he was climbing it se wouldn't lood down and freak out. But eventually he and sarah made it to the top. When Dipper sat on the top branch he opended his eyes and saw the view. "whoa you can see everything up here" he said.

"yeah" Sarah said "that's why I like coming here a lot and you have a great view of the waterfall"

Dipper looked and saw that she was right he could see a great view of the river he saw yesterday and saw the waterfall which was actually reall tall.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself" Sarah said.

"Well my name is Dipper well obviously you know that" he said "And well im here for only the summer, do you live here? He asked Sarah

"yeah" Sarah said "I just love coming to the woods a lot you know, just to get way from things, do you come here in the woods a lot"?

"No" he said "yesterday was the only time me and my sister ever came to the woods" "And I see you don't climb trees that much either" Sarah said

"How can you tell" Dipper asked.

"By the way you were shaking climbing up" She said then they both started laughing. Before they knew it they both started talking about all kinds of things and they both had a lot in commen like they were the same age and they were both smart in school.

Dipper didn't get back home until it got dark and Mabel was waiting for him for the whole day wondering on how it went.

Finally, Dipper came through the door of there room excited.

"So how did it go" Mabel asked.

"It went great" Dipper said "We both have a lot in commen and we both have another date tomorrow"

"Oh I thought we were going to have game night tomorrow" Mabel said

That's when Dipper remembered that they have a game night every week.

"Oh im sorry" he said "to make it up to you we can both go hang out at the mall the day after, just you and me" Mabel thought about it and smiled "alright we have a deal"


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper and Mabel decided to go to the mall after Dipper canceled there plans to go on a date with Sarah. Sarah was the new girl Dipper started going out with. After there date in the forest they really hit it off and couldn't stop talking to each other and when they were apart he wouldn't stop thinking or talking about her.

Mabel was really happy for Dipper but she was a little worried that they may be rushing things but she didn't say anything because they looked happy and besides she is the one who set them both up.

Dipper and Mabel were both in the video store at the mall trying to choose a movie to see later tonight.

"How about this one" Mabel asked but Dipper but he was to busy texting someone. "Hey, are you listening" Mabel asked.

Dipper looked up from his phone "Oh sorry" He said "What did you say".

"How about this one" She said pointing to a movie she found

"Um yeah that movie is fine" he said going back to his phone. Mabel was annoyed.

"Who are you texting" She asked

"Oh I'm just texting Sarah" He said smiling still starting at his phone.

"Well I thought we were going to choose a movie to watch tonight" Mabel said.

Dipper then felt bad. "oh I'm sorry" he said "here let's split up and try to find a good movie you go this way and I'll go that way"

"Finally" She said jumping up and skipping down the video aisle trying to find a good movie. Mabel finally found a couple of good movies then she went to go and try to find Dipper. She finally found him in the front of the store and it looked like he was talking to someone. She went up to him and before she could say anything she saw who he was talking to. It was Sarah!

"Oh hey" Dipper said to Mabel "look who I ran into, Sarah you remember Mabel"

"Oh yeah, hey how are you" Sarah asked.

Mabel gave her a little smile "oh good" She said and then she did an awkward chuckle. "So, Sarah just asked if I could go hang out with her for a little bit" Dipper said.

"I thought today was movie night" Mabel said a little disappointed

"oh just for a little while and I'll be back for movie night I promise" he said reassuring her.

She thought about it and she finally said sure. "

Okay" Dipper said excitedly "See you at home" and then he left.

Mabel sat down on a bench in front of the store. She was happy for Dipper and Sarah but she just wished that they wouldn't hang out so much and stop texting her so much.

"_Did you forget that I was even alive, did you forget everything we ever had did you forget about me._

But she knew that Dipper couldn't forget about her, after thinking about that she left and went home. Mabel waited but Dipper wasn't home yet. By nine she started watching the movie by herself. He didn't get home until midnight. When he opened the door Dipper saw Mabel still awake.

"Hey, why are you still awake it's late" He said.

"Where were you" Mabel asked

"I was with Sarah" he said "we were hanging around the town, Why?"

"We had movie night tonight that's why" She said and that's when he remembered

"Oh Sorry I forgot" Dipper said "I didn't know how I could have forgotten"

But Mabel was still mad "Well Today you weren't supposed to even hang out with her it was just supposed to be the two of us" She said.

"Well I'm sorry I just ran into her at the video store and she asked If I wanted to hang out and I said sure" Dipper said "I don't know why you're so mad"

"I'm mad because you ditched me when you promised that we were gonna hang out, just the two of us" She said. Dipper hated to admit it but Mabel was right.

"You know what I'm sorry" he said "but Sarah is amazing and I feel a real connection with her" Mabel just rolled her eyes. Then Dipper came up with a great idea.

"hey why don't we all got hang out in the woods tomorrow" he said "you, me and Sarah, So that way you'll get to know her better'

Mabel kinda liked the idea she would finally get to hang out with him and get to know Sarah better.

"oh okay" She said. "Yes, we'll leave tomorrow" Dipper said happily. Mabel lied down on her bed hoping that tomorrow would go well. She was happy to see Dipper happy with Sarah even if he was ditching her

"_Our love is like a song you can't forget it._


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper and Mabel are waiting outside the woods. Dipper decided it would be a good idea if he, Mabel and Sarah all went out on a picnic so Mabel and Sarah could get to know each other better. Mabel just went a lot with all his ideas and wanted to make him happy because she knows how much Sarah means to him. Sarah then finally showed up

"Hey, Dipper" Sarah said as she kissed him on the cheek. Mabel just stood there awkwardly "Oh, Hey Mabel" Sarah said

"Oh hi Sarah" Mabel said. She was shaking and she hoped that they wouldn't notice "How are you" Mabel said trying to calm down.

The reason why she was so nervous was because she wanted it got go well. If it didn't then Dipper would be devastated. She knew how much he liked Sarah and the last thing she wanted to do is to ruin it for him.

"Good, are you ready to go?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah let's go" Dipper said as they all three started walking. Right away Dipper and Sarah started talking and laughing about something while Mabel tried to catch up with them and talk to them but she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Hey why are you guys laughing" Mabel asked hoping to join in on there conversation. "Oh nothing" Dipper said "Just something that happened yesterday"

"You had to be there" Sarah said as she gave him a look and they started laughing again. Mabel quietly put her head down. So far this picnic wasn't going so well.

After 5 minutes Sarah said "hey, here's a good spot" then she put her basked down. The place was right next to the river.

"Whoa" Mabel said "I've never seen that before" She pointed to the river

"Yeah, It's dangerous though it leads to a waterfall and the water moves really fast" Sarah said. She was right the water did move incredibly fast.

"So let's un-pack" Dipper said as he started to take out all the stuff from the picnic basket.

As Mabel grabbed one of the jars then dropped it

. "Mabel!" Dipper said "You have to be more careful".

Mabel felt terrible. This picnic wasn't going well at all but Sarah quickly forgave her as she started cleaning it

"Don't worry mistakes happen" She said.

After, Sarah tried to make a fire but she had no wood to make it. "Hey Dipper, do you mind getting some wood so we can make a fire?" Sarah asked.

"Sure I'll go get some" he said and then he left.

Mabel quickly became nervous again because she was alone with Sarah and this picnic wasn't going well. "So" Mabel said but before she could start a conversation Sarah interrupted her.

"Hey can you get that piece of wood next to the river?" Sarah said.

"Um sure" Mabel said as she started walking she saw the piece of wood right next to the river. When she got she bent down and that's when it happened.

She felt a slight push and then she fell in the river! The water was moving really fast and she barely had any control. Mabel tried to get out or even stand up but every time it happened she would fall again. Sarah started calling Dipper for help. When he came he was shocked to see what was happening but then they both started to run so they can pull her out but the water was moving to fast and Mabel was getting close to the waterfall! Meanwhile, Mabel did everything she could to just stay over the water to keep from drowning. That's when she saw a tock on the edge of the river. She tried to push herself so that way she could get it once it comes to her. Once she thought it was close enough to her she leaped and grabbed it. Sarah and Dipper finally caught up with her and pulled her out. Dipper was so relived.

"Hey you have to be more careful" he said as he gave her a big hug.

But Mabel wasn't happy because she knew why she fell in. When she bent down to get the piece of wood she felt as if someone pushed her and the only person there was Sarah. "You want to know why I fell, it's because she pushed me in" Mabel said accusing Sarah. Sarah had a surprised look on her face.

Dipper got angry and quickly defended Sarah.

"Hey, you weren't even supposed to be around there" he said, knowing that he was on Sarah's side made Mabel even more angry.

"The only reason why I was there was to get the stupid wood she told me go get" She said.

They both started arguing and that's when Sarah cut them off.

"Dipper, your sister's right" She said "I am the one who told her to get the piece of wood but I didn't push her.

"I believe you" Dipper said. Mabel couldn't believe it. He believed Sarah but not her? "But Mabel doesn't believe me" Sarah said "And I don't want to cause any problems so I think we should break up" Dipper couldn't believe it. He tried to convince her to stay but Sarah wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry" She said and then she got her stuff and left. Mabel felt terrible; she never meant to break them up. "Look I'm sorry" she started but Dipper wouldn't listen

"Next time, stay out of my way" he said then he left. Mabel started walking by herself trying to figure out how she fell but couldn't think of any good explanations.


	7. Chapter 7

Mabel felt terrible of what she did. She accidentally broke up Dipper and Sarah's relationship. It happened after Mabel accused Sarah of pushing her into a river. She still thought that maybe Sarah had something to do with it but she wanted to apologize. Especially since Dipper has been ignoring her since it happened. The next morning she woke up early and grabbed Dipper's cell phone and called Sarah. The phone started ringing and then Sarah picked up.

"Hello"

"Hey Sarah its Mabel"

"oh hi" Sarah said.

Mabel took a deep breath and then finally said

"Sorry for everything that happened yesterday"

"oh it's fine" Sarah said.

"Listen my brother is really sad and I know you guys were really happy together so can you get back together…for him" Mabel said.

There was a pause on the line before Sarah said "Sure I do like your brother"

Mabel was really happy. As much as she didn't trust Sarah she wanted to see Dipper happy. Sarah said that she will come by at around eight to go on a date. Mabel couldn't wait to surprise him.

For the rest of the day before eight Dipper completely ignored Mabel. Whenever she would get near him he would just brush her off. At around eight they were both in there room. Mabel was patiently waiting while Dipper was reading his book when finally the doorbell rang.

"Who's that" Dipper asked

"Go check" Mabel said. Dipper went downstairs and saw that it was Sarah. He was shocked.

"Hey what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought about it and I feel bad over what happened yesterday how about a date" She said.

Dipper turned around and saw what Mabel did and gave her a smile. She just smiled back.

"Okay let's go but first let me go to the bathroom." Sarah said and then she went upstairs. "Thanks" Dipper said "I'm sorry about everything"

"Hey don't worry about it have fun" Mabel said going upstairs.

When she opened the door to her room she was surprised to see Sarah there.

"What are you doing in here" Mabel asked shocked.

"Oh, nothing" Sarah said she was standing next to Dipper's bed.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom." Mabel asked.

"I did I just had some trouble finding it that's all" Sarah said. Mabel noticed that it looked like Sarah was hiding something behind her back.

"What's that" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh my purse" Sarah said showing it to her.

"That's a pretty big purse." Mabel said

"Yeah, well I better go" Sarah said and then she quickly went out the door.

Mabel was really weirded out. Why was Sarah in her room and why was she acting so suspicious? She said down on her bed and saw Dipper's desk. His number 3 book was missing. That's when she realized it. Sarah stole the book! She remembered he put it there when he went to go get the door and Sarah was right there next to it when Mabel came into the room. She couldn't believe it! She had to warn Dipper.

She ran out of the door of there and room and went downstairs and saw that they had already left. She went outside and saw them walking. Mabel decided to follow them and warn him. When the time was right.

She started to walk behind them and made sure they couldn't see them. Mabel followed them into restaurant.

Dipper and Sarah sat at a table and Mabel quietly went inside. Mabel saw that Sarah put her purse under the table so she decided to sneak under the table and get the book out. She bent down and began crawling on the floor. People began to stare but she just ignored them. When she finally made it under the table she saw the purse and quietly reached for it but then she heard a voice.

"Mabel what are you doing in here" Dipper asked. Mabel was so shocked that she accidentally hit her head underneath the table. She came out and Sarah and Dipper were both shocked to see her there.

"Why are you here" Dipper asked upset.

Mabel decided to confess to him everything.

"The reason why I'm here is because she stole your book." Mabel said pointing to Sarah. Sarah had her mouth wide open as the whole restaurant became quite and started staring. "Why do you hate Sarah so much" Dipper said "Why can't you be happy for me"

"I am but she is a liar" Mabel said. That made Dipper even madder

"Okay prove it" he said.

"Fine" she said then she grabbed Sarah's purse and opened it. Nothing was there.

"Uh" Mabel said.

"Well" Dipper said waiting. Even though the book wasn't there Mabel still believed that Sarah wasn't a good person and the she stole the book.

"You have to believe me she stole the book" Mabel said.

"No I didn't" Sarah said.

"You have to believe me" Mabel said.

"I'm sorry" Dipper said "I can't"

"So you choose her over me" Mabel said

"Well you have no proof" He said. Mabel couldn't believe it. How could he choose Sarah over his own sister?

"Fine" she said and then she left.

"I'm sorry about everything" Dipper said.

"It's okay" Sarah said and then they sat down and continued talking.


	8. Chapter 8

The room was quite and dark. It was midnight hours after everything had happened. Mabel went to the restaurant where Dipper and Sarah went thinking Sarah had his book but realized that she never did.

Mabel accidentally embarrassed them in front of the whole restaurant and she felt terrible. What made her feel worse was Dipper took Sarah's side.

After the argument and the restaurant she left him and Sarah there to talk.

Dipper didn't come home until about 11:00 and when he came in Mabel pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to face him.

This was just fine with him. They both lay there in their own beds pretending to be asleep but they both knew they were awake.

Mabel was scared and Dipper was mad.

Actually he was really mad and knowing Mabel was awake and not saying anything made him even more mad.

Finally he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"I know you're awake" Dipper said.

"Dang it" Mabel said under her breath. "Look I'm sorry what happened" She said sitting up on her bed.

"You think you can make this better by saying you're sorry" Dipper said. Mabel was surprised. She had never seen him so angry. "Look I was just following my heart besides where's your book." She said.

Even though she had a point because he hasn't found his book since he left that day but he was still mad.

"You embarrassed me and Sarah in front of the whole restaurant, people kept staring at us the whole time we were there" he said.

"Well another thing is why you chose Sarah over me" She said.

"Ugh this again" Dipper said "How come you don't like her"

All the feelings Mabel felt about Sarah were finally coming out.

"Cause she's creepy" she said nearly shouting, "and your book is missing and I fell into a river and she was there randomly it's a sign she's no good"

"You're just jealous" Dipper said. "Why would I be jealous" Mabel asked.

"You're just mad that I can get a date and you can't" he said.

Mabel was shocked. Dipper would never say that to her or anyone, at least that's what she thought.

"Can't you see you're changing you have to let her go" She said concerned.

Dipper's personality was changing and not for the better and Mabel knew that and it scared her. "Please" Mabel said. She was nearly begging.

"No...I'm not gonna let her go and there's nothing you can do about it" he said.

The way he said his words were and cold and dark and Mabel had to do something about it. She couldn't let it go.

"You have to believe me she isn't good" She said.

"Look I and Sarah have a date tomorrow night and there's nothing you can do about it." Dipper said.

"I just can't believe you would date someone so terrible" Mabel said. Dipper finally had enough and he said something he thought he'd never say

"I hate you" "I wish you weren't my sister" he said.

Those words finally made Mabel quite. She didn't dare say another word. She had nothing else to say. Dipper was shocked as she was. They both quietly into their own beds and didn't say a word for the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper couldn't sleep at all that night. Not after what he said to Mabel. He told her he hated her which wasn't true. He couldn't sleep at all that night because of all the guilt. When morning came he got up and saw that Mabel was asleep and didn't want to bother her so he let her sleep in.

Mabel didn't want to see Dipper either. She wasn't mad at him anymore. She was scared. She really thought he meant what he said so she just tried to avoid him the best way she could. She just stayed under the covers of her bed for the day.

Through the whole day Dipper would try to go to their room and apologize but he couldn't. He was too scared. He thought it would be best if her left her alone. He laid there on the couch thinking,

"Ughh why did I say that" he said to himself. Then he thought about the things Mabel said. The things she said about Sarah. Dipper loved Sarah but he loved Mabel to. Could Mabel be right about the things she said? Either way he didn't want to ruin his relationship with Mabel so he thought it would be best if he broke up with Sarah. He didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with Mabel. It wasn't worth it. That's when he heard the doorbell ring and he remembered that he had a date tonight.

"Here we go" Dipper said as he walked to the door.

"Hey how are you" Sarah said as she walked in.

"I'm okay" Dipper said.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It's just me and my sister got into a huge fight yesterday" he said.

"Oh well then you should talk to her about it" She said.

"I don't know the fight was really bad" Dipper said putting his head down. "We never had a fight like that before"

"Well do you want me to talk to her?" Sarah asked.

Dipper was surprised. He lifted up his head, "Would you" he asked.

"Yeah besides I feel like this is my fault" She said.

Dipper wasn't but he felt like it was worth a shot.

"Okay, she's upstairs" he said.

Sarah went upstairs and saw that Mabel was under the covers of her bed. She knocked on the door

"Hello" she said. Mabel got up and saw who it was

"oh what are you doing here" she said.

"Wow a little attitude there" Sarah said as she walked in and sat on her bed.

"Why are you here?" Mabel asked sitting up.

"Don't worry I just wanted to talk don't accuse me of anything" Sarah said.

That made Mabel mad. Sarah was treating her feelings like a joke.

"Look I wouldn't accuse you of something if you didn't do any of those things." Mabel said.

"Well do you know have any proof that I stole his book, that I pushed you in the river" Sarah said.

She was right. Mabel didn't have any proof of those things.

"Exactly, so maybe you should accept the fact that you're wrong" Sarah said.

"You know you don't have to be so rude" Mabel said.

"Look complain all you want but I and Dipper are going out and there's nothing you can do about it" Sarah said.

Mabel had a total déjà vu moment. What Sarah said sounded almost exactly like what Dipper said last night. But the thing that scared her even more was that they almost said it the exact same way. Dark and insensitive. Mabel didn't say another word.

"Yeah well I better go, tonight is a _Very_important night" Sarah said getting up from the bed and going to the door. Mabel was confused what did Sarah mean by very important night?

"Besides his book is right there" Sarah said pointing inside their closet.

"What it can't be in there" Mabel said walking to the closed. The moment she walked in she heard the door behind her close.

"Hey why did you do that" Mabel said "open the door".

"Nah I better go, good luck trying to save your brother" Sarah said leaving.

That freaked Mabel out. What did she mean by "Saving your brother" she started pounding the door but it was no use, Sarah was already downstairs.

"Hey are we gonna go" Sarah said walking downstairs.

"Oh yeah" Dipper said. "How did go?"

"Great she feels a lot better" Sarah said.

"Great thanks for helping" he said.

"No problem" Sarah said as they both walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Mabel tried everything she could to get out of that closet but there was no use. She tried screaming but no one could hear her. She sat down and thought about how stupid she was, how stupid of her to set Dipper and Sarah up. How stupid it was to fall for Sarah's tricks because if she didn't fall for them she wouldn't be locked in a closet and Dipper wouldn't be on that date with Sarah and in danger. Those words that Sarah said kept playing in her head over and over again. "Good luck trying to save your brother". She had to get out of that closet before it was too late.

Dipper and Sarah began walking in the woods. She was leading Dipper somewhere but he didn't know where.

"Where are we going" Dipper asked.

"You'll see" Sarah said as they continued walking.

Dipper was nervous. He didn't like going in the woods at night. What made him nervous was that it was really quite. He and Sarah usually talked all the time but instead she was quite as if something was on her mind. What if the talk with Sarah and Mabel didn't go well?

"So what did you and Mabel talk about" Dipper asked

"Oh nothing special" Sarah said then it got quite again.

Before they could walk any further Sarah stopped Dipper.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I have to ask you something" Sarah said.

"Um, Sure anything" Dipper said.

By the way Sarah looked it seemed pretty serious. That worried him.

"What if there was something that could help us with something" Sarah said.

Dipper was really confused.

"What do you mean help us with something" He asked.

"Anything, like anything we want" Sarah said.

Dipper was getting a little annoyed.

"You're not making any sense" he said.

"I mean don't you wish something could grant any wish and help you with anything you want?" Sarah asked. What she said sounded really familiar.

"Um, yeah but what would I wish for?" Dipper asked.

"Anything like to help you with your grades, Popularity, Your sister" Sarah said.

"What do you mean by my sister?" Dipper asked.

"Oh well don't you always get annoyed by her?" Sarah asked "Now she could be less annoying"

"Just because she gets annoying sometimes doesn't mean I wish she would change" Dipper said.

He was getting suspicious, was Mabel actually right about everything she said about Sarah? That's when he noticed something in Sarah's purse.

"What's that sticking out of your purse?" Dipper asked. It looked like papers and it looked really familiar.

"Oh you mean this" Sarah said taking it out of her purse.

That's when it hit Dipper. It was his book!

"Where did you get that?" He asked.

"From your room" Sarah said holding the book.

"That means Mabel was right about everything she said about you" He said.

"Yeah and do want to hear the saddest thing? You never believed her" Sarah said.

She was right. Dipper didn't believe in anything Mabel told him. He regretted all of the things he said too her.

"Why do you want my book?" He asked.

"Because of this" Sarah said opening the book and showing him the page she was on. That's when he saw it.

"The Crystal" he said quietly. That's when he remembered. The time he and Mabel went in the forest to find that crystal because it said that it could grant any wish. That was the same day he met Sarah.

"How do you know about the crystal?" Dipper asked.

"I over heard you talking about it and well who couldn't pass up the opportunity" Sarah said.

"Well then why am I here?" Dipper asked. He was confused and angry.

"I need your help reading the map" Sarah said

"Um no I'm done" Dipper said leaving without giving it a second thought.

"Oh well I thought you would care enough of your sister to help" Sarah said. Dipper stopped in his tracks and turned around

"Where's my sister" he asked almost shouting. He was reaching his breaking point.

"I'll tell you once you help me" Sarah said.

The last thing he wanted to do was help Sarah but he knew he had to in order to save Mabel.

"Fine, I'll help you.


	11. Chapter 11

"Walk faster" Sarah said to Dipper. He was walking as fast as he could but the map was confusing and being in the middle of the woods at night didn't make it any better.

"I'm, walking as fast as I can give me a break" Dipper said irritated.

Sarah just rolled her eyes.

He couldn't believe he got himself into a situation like this. All the warnings were there and he didn't pay attention to them or his sister and for what a girl? That definitely was not worth the pain he was feeling right now. He was thinking about that when he looked at the map again.

"Wait I think I know where it is" Dipper said excitingly. He followed the maps instructions and then stopped.

"I think its right here" Dipper said. The spot was next to the river he had seen before and a couple of trees.

"Are you sure" Sarah asked thinking he was lying

"I'm sure" Dipper snapped. "It's right here"

"Fine" Sarah said and then she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked.

"I left a shovel behind a tree over there and I'm going to go get it" Sarah said "Don't leave" and then she disappeared behind the trees.

Now was his chance! He could run away and pretend nothing ever happened but then he remembered. Mabel. Dipper couldn't leave her with Sarah. If he left he couldn't imagine what Sarah could do with her. He couldn't leave he had to stay, for Mabel. Sarah came back carrying a shovel.

"Okay start digging" Sarah said throwing the shovel landing besides Dipper's feet. He took the shovel and began digging.

Mabel decided to give up there was no way she could get out of the closet. She tried everything. She sat down and tried hard not to cry and wondered if Dipper was okay. If Sarah did anything to him and if she did what was it? She looked down and saw something that caught her eye. Something shiny. She went to it and grabbed it. She couldn't believe it. It was a key! But was it the key to unlock the closet? Only one way to find out. She put the key into the key hole and turned it and she heard a click. She turned the knob and it opened! She was free!

"Finally" She said and ran downstairs and saw that they already left. She ran outside and into the woods. It was really dark so she knew she had to be careful.

That's when Mabel thought she heard someone talking. It sounded like Dipper! She ran through the trees and saw him digging.

Before she could call his name she saw Sarah right next to him. Confused,

Mabel went over behind a tree to make sure that she wouldn't get caught.

"Why aren't you helping me?" Dipper says. "It's really hard to do this by myself"

"I'm not the one with shovel now dig" Sarah said,

Dipper was really close to hitting Sarah with the shovel but he knew he couldn't or else so he kept on digging. Mabel felt so bad for him. He looked like he was in pain. Physically and mentally. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Loving someone and finding out that the person was not in love with them back and that they were using them. She felt terrible. She had to save him but she didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to get him out of there quick.

The problem is Mabel didn't know when or what to do. Sarah could hurt her or worse Dipper.

She thought that maybe it would be best to stay behind the tree so that way Sarah wouldn't see her and she can see when the right time would come.

"I think I found it" Dipper said excited. "I think I found the crystal"

He looked around but couldn't find Sarah.

"Hey where did you go?" Dipper asked

"The crystal" Mabel whispered surprised.

Then she realized Sarah wasn't there and that's when she felt someone grab her from behind…..


	12. Chapter 12

Mabel was behind the tree when she felt someone grab her from behind her. Whoever did id had a lot of strength because she hit the ground. Hard. She looked up to see that it was Sarah and she was holding her down.

"How did you get out?" Sarah asked.

"None of your business" Mabel said. Dipper looked up and saw Sarah and Mabel and Sarah was holding her down.

"Mabel are you okay?" Dipper asked running to them relieved to see her okay. "Sarah let her go" he said.

"Not unless you give me the crystal" Sarah said.

"What are you going to do if I don't" Dipper said not believing in any of her threats. Sarah then took out a knife and held it out in front of Mabel. She gasped and her eyes widened as she saw the knife in front of her. He then took Sarah more seriously and her threats.

"Okay I'll give you the crystal if you let go of my sister" He said trying to be as calm as he can.

"Deal" Sarah said.

He quietly and calmly walked over to where the crystal was and dug up what was left of the dirt before he could reach it.

Mabel knew that Sarah was lying about letting her go but she couldn't tell him or else Sarah could kill her so she had to think of something and fast.

"Here it is" Dipper said grabbing the crystal. It was round and glowing. Normally, he would be happy and excited if he found something big like this but he wasn't this time. "Give it to me" Sarah said.

Right before Dipper was going to hand it to her Mabel did the unthinkable. When Sarah least expected it she grabbed the knife from Sarah's hand and threw it which landed right next to the river.

"Quick, get the knife" Mabel said.

Sarah and Dipper looked at each other for a split second then they both made a run for the knife. Right when Dipper was going to grab it Sarah came and tripped him. Dipper fell down right next to the river. Sarah came and grabbed the knife and held the knife right in front of him.

"Sarah" Dipper said calmly "You don't have to do this"

"Yeah but I kind of want too" Sarah said

"Why?" Dipper asked "Why do you want do all of this, you hurt a lot of people including me".

"Because I want to prove people wrong" Sarah said loudly. She was nearly shouting. "There are so many people who don't believe me when I say that weird things happen in this town and I want to prove them all wrong and that crystal will help me"

Dipper understands how she feels. Ever since he came to Gravity Falls he saw a lot of supernatural things and people had a hard time believing him too.

"Look I completely understand how you feel" Dipper says "But this doesn't mean you have to hurt people, so can you please stop?"

"It's already too late" Sarah says as she slowly raises the knife.

Dipper closed his eyes because he knew what was going to happen next.

Mabel was watching everything that was going on and she saw Sarah pull out the knife and panicked

"No watch out" Mabel said as she ran and tackled Sarah which caused both of them toll in the river.

Dipper waited and nothing happened and he opened his eyes to see Sarah and Mabel in the river.

"Oh my gosh" he said as he ran to where they were to try to help them.

Mabel felt a sharp pain in her arm which is where Sarah cut her when she tackled her but that didn't matter now.

The only thing that mattered was to get out of the water before she hit the waterfall.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hold on" Dipper said. Sarah and Mabel both fell in the river and the water was moving fast and they had to get out quickly or else they both would fall into the waterfall.

Mabel could barely hear what he was saying because of the noise of the water. She could barely see him either but when she finally did she started waving at him but then she felt something pull her to the bottom of the river. She opened her eyes underwater to see that it was Sarah.

She was trying to drown her. Mabel tried to get back up to the surface but Sarah would pull her back down. Sarah still had the knife in her hand and tried to stab Mabel. The knife hit stabbed her in the head and the arm. Mabel finally tackled Sarah in the water and was able to get the knife out of the water. Dipper went to the end of the river and held out his hand and waited till they both got close and then said

"Grab on". Mabel could barely hear Dipper when he said it but she saw his hand and she knew she only had on chance to grab his hand. Mabel fought against the current of the water and leaped for Dipper's hand and was able to grab onto it in time. When Dipper felt her hands grab on he pulled her out of the water.

Dipper couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Mabel come out of the water.

She was badly cut and bruised and she was quickly losing consciousness.

"Hey are you okay?" Dipper asked kneeling down beside her.

Mabel just weakly shook her head but he knew she was lying. That's when Dipper heard a noise coming form the river. It was Sarah. She managed to get out of the river by herself.

"Thanks for the help" She said sarcastically. Dipper saw her come out of the water and gave her a dirty look.

"Give me one good reason on why I should have helped you?" He asked

"Uh because I was drowning" She said. Dipper got angry. Why would Sarah expect help if she was the one who cause this? "In case you forgot you almost killed me and my sister". He was already shouting

"And why did you do it?" Dipper asked as he started walking to where he dropped the crystal

"You did It for this stupid thing" He said as he threw it on the ground.

The Crystal hit a rock and shattered into little pieces.

"What did you do?" Sarah shouted as she went down on her knees and began picking up the pieces. The crystal stopped glowing and all the magic was gone. It was worthless.

"I did what had to be done" Dipper said. "I'm sorry Sarah but I think you should leave now"

When he said the last word his voice cracked. He was trying hard not to cry. He put his head down. "I'm sorry"

"I'm sorry too" Sarah said as she walked away. He waited until he was completely gone.

"Goodbye" He whispered to himself.

Dipper looked down to see Mabel's condition was getting worse. She has lost complete consciousness and she had a lot of bruises and cuts. She was bleeding pretty badly. He kneeled down beside her and put his hand on her head. She was freezing and he knew she would most likely get sick after this but he hoped she wouldn't get hypothermia.

"Oh Mabel, I'm so sorry I had to put you through this." He said even though he knew she wasn't listening. "You didn't deserve this, any of this, you were right about everything"

Dipper noticed while he was talking that she was breathing unusual. Dipper checked her pulse on her hand and saw that her heartbeat was getting slower and slower. He had to get her to a doctor and fast before it was too late. Dipper stood up and noticed something shiny on the ground. He picked it up and was shocked to see what it was. It was a piece of the crystal and it was still glowing.. but did it still work? That's what he was thinking about when he looked down and saw Mabel on the ground and he came up with an idea. He could for her to heal faster. It sounded like a stupid idea but It wouldn't hurt and he was desperate. He held the crystal, closed his eyes and wished silently in his head. He opened his eyes and looked down at Mabel for a moment and saw no improvement. He looks down and begins to cry when he thought he saw something. He thought he saw her move. He kneels down besides her and that's when Mabel opens her eyes. Dipper smiled and said

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah" Mabel said. She felt a little dizzy and she still had a couple of wounds but she was a lot better.

"Thanks for saving me" She said as she gave Dipper a hug. He smiled

"No problem thanks for saving me"


	14. Chapter 14

There room was quite and dark. After all the events Mabel and Dipper both went through that night they were done. After they found out who Sarah really was and they defeated her but neither of them were happy about that. After that they both didn't say a word to each other and went home and went to bed. Mabel felt terrible for Dipper. She couldn't imagine being in his place. Being in love with someone and finding out that they were only using you and your family. When they got home that night he just went straight to bed without saying a word and she did the same thing. Mabel tried going to sleep but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried. She looked at the time and saw that it was already midnight. She looked over to where Dipper was and saw him lying in bed. He had his back turned to her and it looked like he was asleep so she didn't want to bother him so she tried to go back to asleep.

She closed her eyes and then she heard Dipper say "Hey Mabel, are you awake".

Mabel turned around to see him sitting up looking wide awake.

"Um yeah, you couldn't fall asleep huh?" Mabel said with a little smile.

"Yeah" Dipper said rubbing the back of his neck

"You couldn't either"? He asked.

"Nope" Mabel said

She noticed that Dipper had a little sadness in his voice.

"Do you want to talk?" Mabel asked.

"Um Sure" Dipper said and he walked over to Mabel's bed and crawled in. They both lay down and faced each other.

"I'm sorry" Mabel said. "Why are you sorry I'm the one who should say sorry" Dipper said.

Well I know you really liked Sarah and I feel bad it had to end like that" Mabel said. "To make you feel better I think you could do a lot better"

"You actually think so" He said.

"Totally" Mabel said. "I mean there are so many better people and there you'll find that will actually like you for you" Dipper smiled.

"Thanks that makes me feel a lot better" He says and then looks down "I'm sorry for not believing you and all the things I said I didn't mean any of it" Dipper says.

Mabel smiled "So I guess you don't hate me then"

Dipper then suddenly remembered about what he said that night.

"No no way I could never hate you" Dipper said shaking his head.

"Yeah I know" Mabel said but Dipper had a hard time believing her.

"I love you" Dipper said. Mabel looked surprised. They hardly ever say that to each other. In fact she couldn't remember the last time they ever said that to each other.

"You do?" Mabel said with a little shock in her voice.

"Of course" Dipper said. He was surprised by her reaction. "Why do you seem so surprised?" He asked

"Well because you never really say that to me…..ever" Mabel said.

Dipper hated to admit it but Mabel was right. They never say that to each other.

"But I love you too" Mabel says. It was Dipper's turn to be surprised.

"Wow, really?" Dipper asked. Despite being shocked he was also a little relieved.

"Yeah, why are YOU surprised?" Mabel asks with a little laugh.

"I don't know" Dipper says. It was his turn to laugh. "Look lets make a deal, we don't let anyone come between us okay" Dipper said. "No matter how funny or smart they are, deal" Dipper took out his hand. "We have a deal?"

Mabel took her hand and shook his hand "Deal".

"Good now we better go to sleep" Dipper said as he got up and went to his own bed.

"Goodnight" He said.

"Goodnight" Mabel said.

They both smiled at each other and went to sleep.

A**uthor's note: I just wanted to thank everyone for all your nice comments during the story's run. I felt a lot of pressure making this story especially since it's my first story. Even though this story is over I'm going to try to work on new stories so that will keep me busy! THANK YOU FOR READING! :)**


End file.
